Cinnabon with Nicole Byer
"Cinnabon with Nicole Byer" is Episode 134 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Nicole Byer. "Cinnabon with Nicole Byer" was released on December 21, 2017. Synopsis The hilarious Nicole Byer (Loosely Exactly Nicole, Why Don't You Date Me?) returns to antagonize Mitch, analyze holiday eats, and review mall kiosk sweet treat staple Cinnabon. Nicole, Mitch, and Wiger taste test Doritos Nuts in another Snack or Wack. Nick's intro What's the largest Muslim-majority nation in the world? Many Westerners' minds will wander to the Middle East, but the answer is located in Southeast Asia: the archipelagic array of 17,000 islands collectively known as Indonesia. With a population of over 260 million, Indonesia is the fourth most populous country in the world, period, lagging just India, China, and the United States. In the 13th century, the spread of Islam to the island chain forever altered the course of its history, as did a later arrival in the 16th century - colonialism. As Indonesia's tropical climate enabled it to produce a wide array of valuable spices local to the region such as nutmeg, mace, and cloves, European traders were eager to exploit its natural resources. In 1601, the Dutch government authorized a charter from the Dutch East India Company specifically to harvest spices from Indonesia's Maluku Islands. A grim harbinger of today's multinational corporations, the Dutch East India Company operated as a lawless, stateless entity that ruthlessly exploited labor and the environment to maximize profits during its nearly two centuries of operation. After the company's nationalization and dissolution, Indonesia remained a colony of the Dutch empire until shortly after World War II when independence leader Sukarno led a movement that finally won its sovereignty, though a brutal genocide would follow in subsequent decades. In the modern era, the legacy of colonialism, so much of which fundamentally was anchored in European demand for more flavorful food, has made Western cuisine rely on Indonesia's unique array of native spices. In 1985, in Seattle, Washington, a father and son business team, Rich and Greg Komen, recruited a renowned area baker named Jerilyn Brusseau who had been affectionately nicknamed "CinnaMom" to craft the signature product behind their business plan - a coiled, spiced roll popular as a particularly indulgent American breakfast pastry. Under the exacting standards of the Komen men, Brusseau toiled endlessly to perfect her recipe, and for its final iteration, she reached to the Indonesian isle of Sumatra for a prized ingredient known as Korintje cinnamon. This particular varietal of the spice is so essential to the recipe the company trademarked it as their Makara brand. The Komen / CinnaMom collaboration caught fire, and like a less nefarious Dutch East India Company, proceeded to colonize mall food courts, airports, and amusement parks - today to the order of 1200 locations across the globe. This week, on the final Doughboys of 2017: Cinnabon. Fork rating They shared their order, which included: Classic Roll, Center Of The Roll, Caramel Pecan Center Of The Roll, CinnaSweeties, Caramel Pecan BonBites. They also shared some drinks: OREO Cookies & Cream Chillatta, Signature Cinnamon Roll Chillatta, and Strawberries & Cream Chillatta. Snack or Wack In this episode, they test the two flavors (Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch) of the Doritos Crunch Nuts and the Doritos Crunch Mix. (See pictures below.) Nick and Nicole considered them all Wack. Mitch rated them a Snack, until Nicole bullied him into changing his opinion to Wack. Then he flipped again to Soft Snack, and then once again to Soft Wack. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #McFlurryMcMystery vs. #DustinDustUp The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)